Pretty Yet Beauty
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Pretty FaceXYou're Under Arrest fanfic. After a few attempts to find Yuna failed,Randoh obtains an info that Yuna was seen in Bokuto.What's gonna happen this time? Things is getting a little wacky here, as Natsumi tries to get closer to Randoh.
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY YET BEAUTY**

Chapter 1??

"Nandayoh, doctor? I'm still busy at the moment." said Randoh Masashi(Yuna Kurimi) as he entered Dr. Manabe's room.

"You won't believe this, Randoh. But I think I got the latest news about Yuna's whereabouts. Take a look here." replied Dr. Manabe as he showed the computer screen.

"Huh,for real?" Randoh rushed to look at the e-mail on the screen.

' You're asking me where I last saw you, right? If I'm not mistaken, I saw you somewhere in Bokuto two days ago. So, wanna be my girlfriend?'

"Ahh, baka! Crazy frog! But anyway, can we be sure she's in Bokuto at this time?"

"Well, guess it's your lucky day. You can take your time to find her. I'm sure gonna miss you."

"What do you meant ,baka? We haven't even found Yuna yet! And I still need to get my face back! What's that suppose to mean?" Randoh slammed the table.

"Ok, ok, forget that. But what are you gonna do even if you found the real Yuna? You still need to get your face back first."

"You're right. But I still have to find her first. Then I'll have to persuade her to return home."

"So what are your plans now?" asked Manabe in excitement.

"Go find her first, of course!"

Randoh arrived in Bokuto, with a high hope of finding Yuna.

"Hope that everything goes well here. To think about leaving Rina without a single word, I wonder what will she be doing after this without me around? Ah, this is not time to think of it, baka! Finding Yuna's more important. I hope I can find her here, otherwise I'll never be able to return back to myself." Randoh debated with himself.

So Randoh walked down the road, searching for some clue. At the same time, he started thinking. If he finds her, how is he going to persuade her to return home? That was harder than finding her.

Suddenly he heard a scream from behind, he quickly turned back. A group of four men seemed to be assaulting a girl. She looked beautiful.

"Go away! Stay away from me!" exclaimed the girl.

"Heh heh, relax. Be quiet and we won't hurt you. We just wanna have some fun with ya."

"Yeah, besides that it's hard to find girls like you walking down the street like that. What a waste to let you go just like that."

"Hey you! Stop it this instance! Or else……." Randoh stepped forward, couldn't afford to watch it any longer.

"Whoa, look what we have here. Must be our lucky day. Stop yelling, come here, sweety."

"Grrr..temee…die!!!!"

Randoh punched the closes to him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"So she's wilder than you can expect. Let's teach her some manners."

They gathered around him and a fight broke out in that instant. The crowd started to gather near the place. The little girl hid at one corner while Randoh bashed the assaulters greatly. The fight didn't last long, for in the end the four guys laid unconscious on the ground. Randoh stood near them, panting. Then he sat on the ground. The girl went towards him.

"You saved me miss. Arigato gozaimasu."

"I just did what I can. After all I can't stand seeing them bullying a girl like that." Randoh closed his mouth, overacting.

Just then a police car arrived. Two policewomen stepped out of it; they were Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa (You're Under Arrest). They must've received a call about the fight.

"What's going on here? We got a call that there's a fight here. What's all this? Who's the victim here?" asked Natsumi.

"I am. Fortunately she helped me out." Said the young girl as she pointed to Randoh.Randoh gasped, got up and tried to escape.

"Hey, hold on a minute, miss. You can't just go away without an explanation." Natsumi grabbed Randoh at the back.

"It's nothing here. I just happen to pass by here and so I helped out. And I'm still in a hurry here, so see ya."

"Wait for the moment, miss. We still need to record your statement first. So you'll have to follow us to the station first. Ah, and you too, miss." Said Miyuki looking at the other girl. She nodded back in agreement.

"Uh oh, I think this is gonna be big trouble." Thought Randoh.

"Can I go now? I'm finish with my statement." said Randoh.

"You'll have to follow the procedures before you can leave. So please wait a little while longer, miss." said Aoi.

"Furthermore, you just saved someone's life and now you want to run away, that's no sense at all. Are you up to something…or have you done something wrong before this? " said Yoriko.

Randoh gasped, then he sat back quietly, realizing what he just said.

"I'm just dying here waiting a little while longer." Thought Randoh.

"You look a little weird, Miss Kurimi." Miyuki and Natsumi entered the room. Aoi exited the room at the same time.

"Oh….nothing. I'm fine."

"We've got your statements written down. So you can leave now Miss Kurimi." Said Miyuki.

"For real? Thanks, I'm still in a hurry anyway." Randoh rubbed his forehead.

"You know something Miss Kurimi? You sure looked suspicious to me. Just that I couldn't think of it. But my, you sure act tough there." said Natsumi.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ha ha ha ha." Randoh rushed out of the room.

"To think of it, she's still in high school, but she's that strong already. Sure beats me" said Natsumi.

"Hey, at least she helped save the girl. We should be grateful to her." Yoriko intercepted. "By the way, how about the girl?"

"She's been released too. Those perverts will pay for it. Case closed. Time to focus back on our work…. come to think of it……..hey Natsumi, have finish your reports on the table?" Miyuki looked at Natsumi. Her expression changed.

"Huh, oh shit! You're right." Natsumi rushed back to her table and started writing and checking this and that. Miyuki and Yoriko looked on in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Randoh dashed down the corridor.

"Damn it! I've taken up too much time here. Must find the real Yuna quick. Mmmm……….I guest I'll go and pee first."

So he dashed to the men's washroom (baka!). As he was about to open the door, he gasped.

"Ah shit !! I forgot about going to the women's toilet again !" Ara?"

Someone was coming out of the men's room. Randoh rushed to the corner to hide and peep. To his horror, it was Aoi coming out of the men's room.

"Nani!!! That woman's a he? What the fuck is going on here? He's a little like me. I wonder if they know his real identity. Oh shit…… damn ….. now it's not the time for all this. Yuna's more important. Yaro!!!"

Randoh rushed to the women's washroom and completed his task. Then he washed his hands. But when he went to the window to take a look, he gasped again. Just outside the station was Rina, hanging around there!!!

"What the hell is Rina doing here? How did she know about this place? Ah…….. I guess I have to hide here first."

So Randoh hid in the women's washroom for nearly an hour. Finally, seeing that the coast was clear, he dashed out of the room and escaped from the police station. He looked left and right, the rushed to a corner and hid there.

"Hope that she's not around anymore. Maybe it's just so happen. Rina shouldn't know anything about this. Then I better hurry up before it's too late."

"Hey, Randoh-senpai!"

Randoh turned back almost immediately and gasped. It was Natsuo.

"Natsuo! What the hell are you doing here?"

Uh, calm down Yuna-chan. I went to Dr. Manabe earlier, and he told me you're looking for Yuna here, so I came here too to help. By the way, have you seen Rina-chan earlier?"

"Nani! Choto mate, what do you mean? You saw her here?"

"Oh no, it's just a coincidence. I met Rina-chan somewhere here. She said she's visiting someone here. We got separated after that."

"Urghh……." Randoh paused for a moment." We can't let Rina find out this matter. We better find Yuna quick. Follow me ,Natsuo, and promise me you won't say a word about this."

"Okay, Randoh-senpai."

"Don't use my real name as you like! What if Rina come to hear about it?"

"Gomen nasai. Let's go."

It was already late in the evening, and they still couldn't find Yuna.

"Aii……… not even a single sign or news about Yuna…….. I'm tired." Randoh leaned back at the bench.

"Let's call it off for the day. Maybe Rina-chan's waiting for senpai at home by now."

"You're right. We better inform Manabe first on our way back." Replied Randoh.

"Oh, by the way, since there's just the two of us now, let's have some fun first, senpai!"

Huh, hey…..choto,choto….argh ………..let go…….aiii!" Natsuo jumped on Randoh and hugged him tight, causing him to fall back onto the bench. Randoh struggled to get up, but Natsuo went on hugging him, so he couldn't get up. As the sun began to set, they were still in that situation.

TO BE CONTINUE……..???


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ****2**

By the time Randoh and Natsuo reached back the Kurimi Residence, it was already late at night.

"Haih, after all the hard efforts without success." Randoh complained out as he went to the kitchen.

"It has to be something which you have to do, right Yuna? After all, we don't know for sure until we see it for ourselves." Natsuo replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ah, onee-chan, okairi!" Rina rushed down the stairs.

"Ah, Rina-chan."

"Onee-chan, where have you been the whole day? I was thinking you would be at home today." She hugged Randoh, much to his surprise. Natsuo's face turned a little black.

"Ah…err.. I went for a walk with Natsuo-chan." Rando lied.

"Ara?"Natsuo-chan?" Rina rubbed her forehead. Natsuo nodded in agreement. "I was with Natsuo-chan today, who come I didn't see onee-chan?' Randoh's heart starting beating fast. "Shit. This is not a good excuse!" he thought.

"Oh, I bump into Yuna-chan long after separating with you. That's why." Natsuo rubbed her head.

"Oh."

"Ok, I'm tired, Rina-chan, I need some rest." Randoh went to the stairs.

"Err.. Onee-chan, are you free tomorrow?"

"Naze?"

"I thought of taking you to a trip somewhere."

"Can we just discuss that tomorrow?" Natsuo broke in.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Randoh was already tired that he went straight into his room without thinking back of Rina's words.

"Then, I'll also have to go. See ya." Natsuo went off."

"Careful." Rina lead her back to the door before seeing her off.

But the next day…

"Onee-chan, are you awake? Can we talk about the trip now?" Rina peeped into Yuna-chan's room. "Ara? Onee-chan? Gone that early? Ai, I guess I'll go without onee-chan." She left the room.

The fact was, Randoh had left home early so that he could continue the search for the real Yuna together with Natsuo. Right now, the two of them were back in Bokuto. They sat at a bench at the park while planning their next search.

"So where should we search now, Randoh-kun?" asked Natsuo.

"Let's see." He looked at the local Bokuto map and studied it. "I've been to this part before and you, here. Then there's only these two spots left we haven't look out. We should go check them out."

"Wakata." Natsuo stood up immediately.

"But then…" Randoh cleared his throat. "If there's no sign of Yuna, then we might have to look at earlier places again one more time. I don't want to come back here again if possible."

"Doste?"

"Well… if posibble, I don't want those police to see me again. I don't know what to do with them, especially if they begin to take interest in my strength."

"Oh, Randoh-kun, it's not a problem. After all, you already have a lot of attention because of your strength." Ha ha ha ha." Natsuo laughed out a of a sudden.

"Are you nuts? Shut the fuck up! People will look here!"

"Ah! Gomen. I was over it, right? Anno… let's go search for Yuna-chan now."

"Yos, let's go!" Randoh got up and they went separate ways to search for Yuna.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the area, Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa were patrolling the area in their patrol car as usual. There had been no new cases since the Tokyo Tower incident and Yuna-chan in action. Natsumi was feeling bored again. She leaned back at her seat.

"Man, what a damn boring day again it is." She groaned.

"Relax, Natsumi. You don't look so normal these days."

"Maybe I'm so use to all the earlier adventures, that now just patrolling around is a very boring thing to do." She sighed. "Hmmm, I wonder if we can meet that girl again. Yuna Kurimi, right?"

"You're not telling me you want to challenge her, don't you?"

"Whoa, you read my mind, Miyuki-chan." She laughed. Miyuki smiled back and continued driving on.

On the other side, Aoi Futaba and Yoriko Nikaido were also patrolling down the street in their own car.

"It's sure a nice day, isn't it?" Yoriko glanced at her.

"Yeah, I can feel the cool breeze now." Aoi smiled, then looked out of the window to feel more of the cool wind blowing past them. "Which makes me think, I used to have such feeling before."

"Oh, what feeling? Oh, the wind, right? How was it?"

"Well…" he told her some of his stories to her, as they drove on down the street.

Just about the very right time, Randoh was walking down the street, searching for Yuna.

"This is getting nuts. This is the last place already, but no news about Yuna-chan. Ohh." He leaned against the wall and took off his jacket. "This is making me hot. I wonder if Natsuo-chan's luckier." He looked to the right, and gasped. A group of guys were walking down towards him. They were the ones who he bashed up the previous day and made him end up at the police ststion.

"What the fuck, are coming for revenge?" he tried to leave the place.

"Hey, you!! Yeah, you!!" one of them yelled at her.

"Yikes!!!?" Randoh dashed down the street.

"Tomare!!! Damn it, after her!" they pursued Randoh. He ran down and turned here, turned there, trying to shake them off.

"This is not my day. If I beat them up again, someone might even call the police again. I'm gonna lose my life at the police station." He thought as he ran on.

"We're not letting her go this time. Get on!" they continued chasing Randoh. He ran out of luck, made a wrong turn and reached a dead end. They guys reached him.

"There you are, Missy."

"What's this? I thought you're all in jail?"

"Jail? We got our members bailing us out. What do you think we are? We're not those who would want to be there."

"Yeah, and now it's time for payback, missy." said another one. "I don't know how you managed to beat us down that day, but now you're trapped."

"Don't you come near me." Randoh moved back until he reached the end of the wall.

"Hey, if you do what we say now, we might let you go later."

"Yeah, stop thinking about escaping. There's no one here who can save you or even get the cops this time."

"No one… wait." Randoh thought. "Yes, this right. If there's no one here, then I won't have to be afraid."

"Hmm, what's up?" they looked at him.

"I guess I'll just have to let you see my powers once more, before you'll start thinking whether to come near me again." Randoh clenched his fist, with a demon aura surrounding him.

" What is this feeling?" one of them was feeling the chill.

"Who cares? If she really want another fight, bring it on! We got more of us here right now. Attack!" They charged at her.

"Well, let me show you some manners now. Don't try to bully a girl." said Randoh.

Not long later, Aoi and Yoriko reached by that area. They were just patrolling, of course. Not even a single call about the fight this time.

"Ai, there's nothing great around here. I thought there could be some baddies around here." Yoriko sighed.

"Doesn't that mean peace around here. It should be great."

"Yeah, maybe… ara?"

"Doste?"

"There." Yoriko pointed at the dead end. The guys were down once again, with Randoh the only one still standing, covered with sweat. He was still panting after all the fight.

"Temee… konno yaro…"

"Kurimi-san!" Yoriko called out to him.

"Huh? Randoh stared at them, and gasped. "Not them!" he turned and tried to run.

"Kurimi-san, what happen? You got a fight again? Are you ok?" Aoi went up to him.

"Err… ya, I'm ok." He was still sweating, not because of the fight, but because of the nightmare that he was feeling.

"Hey, these are the guys that we arrested yesterday. Man, they came after Kurim-san for revenge, I guess." Yoriko bent down to look at them.

"Er… can you please arrest them back. They… they tried to molest me." Randoh exclaimed all of a sudden. "And I gotta go." He dashed off the path.

"Hey, chotto, Kurimi-san!" Yoriko exclaimed, but Randoh was out of their sight. "What do we do now?"

"I think we should get some reinforcement to take these guys back to the station first." Aoi went back to the car.

"Haiih, so there is something to talk about for today." Yoriko sighed.

Randoh ran down without stopping. He turned to a corner, but didn't stop. He ran on until he reached the other end, before he stopped at the end and leaned at the wall.

"Fuh fuh fuh. This is trouble after all. I can't go back to the station. If they force me a body this time, then it's over. I had enough of here. I gotta find Natsuo-chan and get the fuck outta here." He walked as he leaned at the wall., tired but still going on.

Maybe it wasn't Randoh's day after all. Natsumi and Miyuki drove by.

"Hey, Kurim-san. Found ya!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Huh? Yikes!" Randoh exclaimed again.

"Hey, couldn't believe I'll find you here." Natsumi got out of the car. Miyuki smiled.

"Err… hi." Randoh struggled to hide his guiltiness.

"You look a little tired, are you in a hurry?" Miyuki could see the sweat on him.

"Err… No. Not at all. The weather's a little hot today, isn't it? Ha ha." Randoh wiped his forehead.

"Yo, since we're fated to meet again today, why don't we go for a drink together? I want to know more about you, Krimi-san."

"Huh?!" Randoh gasped.

"Hey, Kurimi-san, I thought you said you're not in a hurry? Then we can go for a drink together. Don't worry, I'll pay for your drink.

"Oh,errr…"

"Or did you did something not good again?" Miyuki jeered from inside her car.

"No, no. Nothing at all. Can we go now?" Randoh was in trouble now.

"Yeah, let's go. Hop in.." Natsuni went back n\into the car. "Hayaku!"

"Haik!"

So now they were having tea together at roadside café. Natsumi was so excited, Miyuki just kept quiet, but Randoh was feeling the pressure, having to be with two police officers who could dig out his real identity any time now.

"Hey, Krimi-san, you know that I'm also that skillful, you know?"

"Oh, really?" Randoh tried to look normal.

"I carried a car once, you know?"

"Wow, sugoi!" Randoh really couldn't believe that, he was still nervous about the outcome.

"Saying about that, let's do arm wrestling." Natsumi stood up.

"Huh!!?"

"Come on, that way we'll know who is the strongest. You can beat down those guys, so do i. So we need a decisive battle here." Natsumi became a little agitated.

"Demo…"

"Naze? You afraid I'll arrest you if you win? Daijoubu. This is only between the three of us. This is personnel leisure, not official duty. Right Miyuki?"

"Huh uh." Miyuki another sip of her tea then stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Err… yeah." Randoh stood up. "Er.r.. Natsumi-san, I'm not really good in this, but go easy on me."

"No problem. Bring it on." Natsumi held out her arm.

"Oh my, her arm is quite small. I wonder how she did it?" thought Randoh as he held his arm out and grabbed Natsumi's arm. Miyuki held their arms and acted as the referee.

"Ready, steady, go!!!"

They grabbed on. However, Randoh was trying to hide his strength in order not to be so revealing.

"Hey, it's that all you got? Come on, you can do it!" exclaimed Natsumi. Their arms were still at the middle point, which was a draw. Randoh was trying to make it a draw.

"She's really good too." thought Randoh. Suddenly Natsumi came back up and nearly pushed Randoh's arm down to the table. He shook out of it, and quickly pushed himself up before his arm reached the table.

"You're really good at it, Kurimi-san.," said Natsumi with all her nerve. "You're perhaps the best challenger I've ever met."

"Maybe it's just my luck today." Randoh rubbed his sorehead.

"Natsumi, finish her up quick. We still have our duties you know." Miyuki said from the side.

"Ok, ok. Just a little while and I'll remain the strongest woman in the world!" Natsumi was getting overconfident.

"Yuna-chan, ganbatte!" said another girl.

"Haik. Ara?" he looked at the person cheering him. Natsuo was coming to them.

"Natsuo-chan??!!!" Randoh was shocked. "Don't come here!!!" In his panic state, he used his full power and slammed Natsumi's arm crashing down through the table. The table crushed and Natsumi was on the ground.

"Yikes! I overused my power." Randoh panicked. "I… I gotta go now. I got a meeting with my friends. See ya." He ran toi Natsuo and grabbed her hand and ran away.

"Hey, wait up. It's not that over yet!" Miyuki exclaimed, then she went back to help Natsumi.

"Natsumi, Natsumi. Daijobu?" she carried her up. She seemed to be in pain. Her arm seemed to have been sprained.

"Urrgh, urrgh." That funny look on her face right now plus tears rolling down her cheek. "She's so great. I lost." Miyuki tried to carry her back to the car. "We're going to the doctor."

Randoh ran down with Natsuo until they reached the train station.

"What's the rush, Randoh-kun?"

"We're not coming here anymore! I had enough of this search!"

"Huh?"

"I bump into those thugs again, and then you showed up when I'm havin a horrid time with those cops! I'm dead now! I can't come here anymore! We're got no news about Yuna at all, only hell here!"

"Those two were cops? Oh my!" Natsuo covered her mouth. "Will they catch you for injuring a cop?"

"I don't know! I only know we got to get outta here now!!!" he rushed to the counter.

"Matte!" Natsuo went after him.

Therefore, Randoh left Bokuto with a very bad memoir with him, never to come here again. Nor did he know what happen to Natsumi after that. She had to stay home for almost a month after hurting her arm in that freak battle with Randoh.

"Natsumi, hope you'll be well very soon." said Miyuki. The rest of them sat by her bed with flowers as presents for her.

"Yeah. After that, I'll have a rematch with Kurimi-san." Natsumi held her left arm high up.

"Here we go again." Yoriko shook her head. Nakajima and Aoi looked at each other without saying a word.


End file.
